


GLOSS.

by glossyjun



Series: Jin and his brats [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bae Joohyun | Irene is a brat, Bottom Bae Joohyun | Irene, Dom Park Sooyoung | Joy, F/F, F/M, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Tease, Kink Exploration, Large Breasts, Needy Bae Joohyun | Irene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Park Sooyoung | Joy has big tiddies, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Size Kink, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, brat taming, jin likes big boobs, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyjun/pseuds/glossyjun
Summary: having a girlfriend is never easy, jin already understands that.but having two? nearly impossible.jin doesn't know how he survives sometimes.-----------------basically drabbles of jin, irene and joy's relationship
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Jin and his brats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	GLOSS.

❀―ONE.―❀

"oppa! joy won't let me play the game!" 

seokjin sighed, running a hand through his dark hair as he heard irene running to his office.

"oppaaaaa,” she halted to a stop ar the entrance of his office. “tell her to let me play!" she whined, stomping her foot.

"baby," he started, realizing that irene was having another one of her moods. saving his document and closing out the tab, seokjin turned to her in his chair.

"joy has her playstation, you have your xbox, why are you trying to play with her stuff?" jin said, watching her twirl her hair and scrunch her eyebrows.

irene huffed, obviously not getting the reaction she wanted. "i want to play the playstation! she's been hogging it all day!"

seokjin beckoned her over and watched as she pouted her way over to him, standing between his legs. he gently rubbed her exposed arms, trying to calm her down. "rene, you have your own game system. it's joy's, she can play it if she wants to-" 

irene breathed heavily, letting out a scream. seokjin jostled a bit, not expecting the loud noise but being used to it. "ugh, you don't understand! i want to play the playstation!!" she began to stomp her feet and whine, bouncing.

"irene."

"no no no! i want to play!"

jin began to get agitated, he really didn't have time for her tantrums right now. he had deadlines to meet, and clients to talk to.

he returned back to his work and opened up his calendar, checking when his next appointment was.

the younger growled. “seokjin-ah! im talking to you!” she stomped another time, this time hitting seokjin’s chair.

the male turned to her slowly, taking a deep breath. seeing the look on his face, irene stopped her mini fit and stared at him with wide eyes.

that look meant she was going to get punished.

”w-wait, oppa, i didn’t mean it-“

”soo! come here please.” he called out, not breaking eye contact. irene only felt worse, embarrassment and fear crawling up her skin. 

if sooyoung was ruthless, seokjin was horrid, but together? they were a force to be reckoned with. irene _knew_ her punishment wouldn’t be easy this time.

”coming, oppa!” the female yelled back softly.

the soft pitter-patter of her sock clad feet could be heard approaching the door before a gentle knock was heard. 

“you called, oppa?” she shyly peeked her head in. seeing irene with red cheeks and bitten lips automatically clicked in her head. she was being punished soon.

seokjin looked away from the youngest and turned his attention to his eldest girlfriend, smiling gently once he saw her bright eyes. 

“yes i did, come here darling.” sooyoung walked closer to the raven haired male, and let him pull her onto his lap. “you’re so pretty, you know that? you never fail to amaze me.” she blushed at the compliment, shyly leaning up to peck his lips.

”t-thank you oppa. why did you call me here? was it just to complement me?” 

seokjin shook his head and smiled wickedly, looking back at irene. “seems like our little lovebug decided to be a brat today.. i think she needs to be reminded of the rules.”

”o-oppa! i dont, i know the rules, im sorry! oppa, i didnt mean to—“ she pleaded, trying to reason. the last time she was punished, she couldn't sit for a whole two days!

”shut it whore,” sooyoung hissed, kissing up the dominant male’s neck. 

seokjin chuckled lowly at how quickly irene obeyed. his hands made their way to sooyoung’s ass, squeezing the flesh and softly hitting it a few times.

”now now, kitten, let’s not get angry so early on. there’s plenty of time to play with the baby later.”

sooyoung nodded enthusiastically, moving her legs so she straddled jin. he lifted her shorts up slightly so the bottom of her cheeks hung out, tanned skin teasing irene.

”yes oppa, kitty’s sorry. kitty was just upset since puppy hadn’t behaved all week long.”

it was true, it seemed like everyday, irene found a new rule to break.

monday, she broke the “no touching yourself” rule.

tuesday, she broke the “dont use bad words” rule.

wednesday, she broke the “be respectful of your oppa and unnie” rule.

thursday, she broke the “eat all of your food during dinner” rule. (which resulted in a very ugly food fight with a displeased seokjin.)

friday, she broke the “no temper tantrums” rule, which led them to where they are now.

”hmm, you’re right kitten. seems like our little whore just loves to annoy master huh? come here now, assume begging position.”

irene almost, _almost_ , complained, but seokjin had challenged her to misbehave, a certain fire in his eyes that promised mayhem if she did.

she kneeled in from of him, hands on her thighs, exposed by her silk shorts. 

sooyoung leaned sideways to watch the younger girl. “pathetic little bitch, always whining to get your way.”

irene bit her lip, embarrassed. seokjin squeezed sooyoung’s thigh gently, reminding her of her place.

the youngest felt seokjin’s rough hand pulling her chin up to face him. “dont move, bitch.” he then rubbed her nipple through her silk top, which she’d worn without a bra. 

irene whined breathily, not expecting the sudden contact. 

seokjin continued his teasing, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. he felt her breathing pick up, and laughed condescendingly.

”look at puppy’s little titties, bet you want big juicy tits like kitty here huh?” he said, groping sooyoung’s boob through her silk shirt.

jin reached behind her and unclipped her bra, and sooyoung took it off through her sleeve, dropping it on the floor.

irene’s mouth watered, seeing her perky nipples through her shirt. sooyoung had some big tits, she could admit. perky and plump, nice big nipples, pretty and pink too.

her thighs tenser at the image.

”isnt that right puppy? you want kitty’s big fat titties? so big and juicy, like her tits were fucking made to be admired.”

”y-yes oppa, puppy wants to see kitty’s pretty titties. puppy wants big, full titties like kitty.” she panted, eyes blown.

sooyoung giggled lightly, smiling to herself. seokjin hooked his finger over her spaghetti strap, slowly pulling it down over her shoulder and leaving it on her torso. the placement allowed her boobs rest on top of the cool fabric, plumping up from resting on one area. the pale blue contrasted well against her sunkissed skin. 

irene whined louder this time, shuffling on her thighs and ogling shamelessly. “please kitty, please master, puppy will be good! please please please, puppy wants some milk.”

seokjin sighed, ignoring irene and settling on grabbing a hold of one of sooyoung’s breasts, kissing around her nipple softly.

”nghg, oppa.. dont tease..” she whined quietly, so quietly it had irene eagerly leaning up on the edge of her feet to hear her reaction.

”puppy! down.” irene fell back down to her knees as fast as she could, hearing seokjin scold her. “what a dumb puppy, cant even follow basic instructions.”

irene pouted. “n-no oppa i can! puppy will listen-“ 

“shut it, now, or your punishment will be worse, and ill spank that slutty little cunt of yours.”

she whined, she didnt want that. last time she misbehaved terribly, he spanked her so many times that her inner thighs were sore.

sooyoung moaned loudly, feeling seokjin begin to softly suckle at the skin around her nipple. 

“oppa! feels good...”

he smiled against her breasts. “this could’ve been you, pup. see how good your unnie feels? could’ve been your pretty little tits in my mouth,” seokjin cooed teasingly, flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh of her nipple and relishing in the surprised moan that followed.

irene licked her lips, trying not to whine at the teasing, and the sight of her unnie, who was usually so put-together falling apart. 

“master, we can’t have all the fun, now can we? puppy needs to know what she’s missing out on.” sooyoung giggled breathily, leaning back so that her boobs were pushed out towards the male. she shook her shoulders slightly, seeing how jin was hypnotized by the movement of the two large mounds of flesh.

the red haired girl bounced up and down slowly, imitating if she were riding something, and feeling her heavy breasts bounce with her.

seokjin looked up at her through hooded eyes. “dont be a tease kitten, or master will have to punish you too.” he warned lowly.

sooyoung smiled blissfully, used to his threats. it had been her and jin who were in a relationship originally, knowing each other short of 10 years already. when irene joined her college, sooyoung was nothing nothing but taken back by her beauty. the two girls became friends, and soon enough, sooyoung brought up the idea to her boyfriend. he was a bit apprehensive at first, but grew on the idea after he met her one day while picking sooyoung up from school. irene had fallen head over heels for her unnie, following everything the elder would do. they studied together, went to college events, and even had slumber parties.

the younger was well aware of sooyoung’s relationship status, but even just being friends with her felt amazing. seokjin joined in on their sleepovers sometimes, visiting his girlfriend occasionally.

he was hot. like, really hot. like, open your legs now type of hot.

it made her feel bad, crushing on a hot girl who has a hot boyfriend who she also has a crush on. god, why did things never work out in her favor?

until sooyoung called her up and asked her the question. she was astounded to say the least.

four years of dating later, here they are, strong as ever.

sooyoung held seokjin’s face tenderly, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “love you,” she mumbled, lost in his eyes momentarily.

his eyes softened looking at her, his first love never failing to leave him starstruck. “ i love you too princess,” he cooed.

her small smile made it worth it, setting fire to his heart. “now, back to the little whore who thinks it’s funny to misbehave.” seokjin grinned wolfishly, canines glinting and eyes dark as he looked over at irene. she shivered under his gaze, straightening her back and fingers twitching. as much as irene would vehemently deny it, she thrived off of attention. a happy thrum flowed through her body, and she unconsciously widened her eyes in an attempt to appear innocent. seokjin wasn’t buying her act for one second, knowing how devious she was. “my pretty kitty, can you please watch the dumb puppy for master while i go get something?” he asked, fully rolling her top down to the waistline of her shorts. he kissed down her exposed torso, sucking the skin of her soft tummy. “y-yes master, i’ll watch puppy.” sooyoung breathed out, sensitive boobs now fully unveiled.

“good girl, i’ll be back.” seokjin replied, lifting her up then sitting her back down and leaving the room.

irene blinked up at sooyoung, licking her lips while eyeing her boobs, feet shifting behind her. “unnie..”

sooyoung’s eyes snapped to hers, fiery red locks bright against her skin and matching with her red lips.

“what the hell do you want?” she hissed, eyes narrowing.

irene jumped at the tone, but was eager due to the attention from the elder.“unnie please, please unnie, wanna suck your titties. just a little suck, unnie doesnt have to touch puppy, puppy just wants to have your tits in her mouth.”

sooyoung scoffed, draping her legs over the arm of the chair. “stupid little whore, you think your dumb puppy brain can handle my fat tits? you think you’re worthy of them, after all you’ve done this week?”

“fucking useless, master wouldn't even let you even if i wanted you to suck on my boobs. poor puppy is upset because her little b cups are smaller than unnies?”

irene whined, bouncing up and down from anticipation.

“stop fucking squirming or i’ll give you something to squirm about, dumbass puppy bitch.” sooyoung barked, placing her feet on the floor.

she rolled the chair closer to irene, and grabbed a handful of her long, black hair, the silky strands tangling between her fingers. irene let out a whimper, neck craning backwards.

“silly whore, you wait until unnie says to speak, you wait until unnie gives you permission to move, if unnie doesnt tell you to do it, you dont. you get that?”

sooyoung looked down at irene, waiting for her response but the younger was


End file.
